In the food storage arts, plastic bags were previously used to store food products enclosed therein. Plastic bags evolved into resealable bags, such as the well known ZIP-LOC® bag, that provides a reusable storage bag. In addition, cellophane or saran wrap have been used to cover bowls or dishes enclosing food products therein; however, the thin film does not lend itself to stacking other items thereon.
Various types of food storage devices are also known having the common feature of employing a cover which is removably affixed to a mating base, whereby the cover is adapted to solely engage the specifically designed corresponding base to enclose food products therein. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,364,152 to Poslinski et al. discloses a food storage container having a base with a sealing flange and a lid with a sealing lip which are arranged such that the sealing flange and sealing lip engage one another in a mating manner.
The prior art does not address the need for a self-sealing lid that is capable of functioning with a variety of containers. In addition, the prior art fails to provide a self-sealing lid that is rigid in nature and capable of being stacked during refrigeration. Also, the prior art fails to provide a self-sealing food storage container that provides a visual indication that the lid is in an engaged state. Therefore, there remains a long standing and continuing need for an advance in the art of food storage containers, which shortcomings are addressed by the instant invention.